Nala's exile
Nala's exile is a punishment in the form of expulsion from the Pride Lands performed on Nala by Scar after she rejects his offer to become his queen. This scene was supposed to be shown in The Lion King, but it was cut from the final production. Information Background Scar asks Zazu why he isn't loved by his subjects, and Zazu says that it's a simple question, as it's simply because the Pride Lands have started to deteriorate. Scar says that what really matters is how he, the king, feels, but Zazu continues to criticize him and says that their homeland is becoming a desert. Scar stops listening to him and begins to enumerate his own qualities as likeability, wit, and good looks. Zazu tries to point out to him that the problem is how the hyenas are crossing the border of the Elephant Graveyard and flaunting their takeover of the Pride Lands, but Scar still doesn't listen. When Scar asks himself what he lacks in order to gain the love of his subjects, Zazu urges him to do something before the Pride Lands are destroyed. He then mutters that it would have been better if Mufasa were still alive, but Scar overhears him and strikes him. He begins to nervously paces left and right in the cave, wondering what it was Mufasa had that he didn't. Zazu names a few things, and one of them is a queen. Scar immediately realizes that a queen is what he needs and says that if he gets heirs with her, he will be able to establish their dynasty and become "immortal." The Exile Nala appears at the entrance to the king's den, showing concern for the state of the Prid Lands. Scar keenly looks at her, realizing that Nala could be his queen, and tells Zazu to leave the den. Zazu proposes to remain, but the king growls at him and expels him. Next to Nala, the hornbill whispers to her to give a roar if she needs anything. Scar tells Nala to come closer, and Nala says that someone has to do something about the Pride Lands. Scar begins to flirt with her, again ignoring the complaints as he had ignored Zazu. Singing the song "The Madness of King Scar," he forbids her to leave the cave and drives her into the wall, but she slaps him and escapes. Scar comments that she has no choice and that he always gets what he wants. When Scar comes out of the cave, he see a group of lionesses and Zazu, who had gathered help for Nala. Scar calls them as witnesses and chooses Nala as his queen, but she refuses him. Unwilling to tolerate insubordination, Scar says that she will be expelled from the Pride Lands if she refuses the title. Nala, confused by such injustice, says that he can't banish her, but Scar coldly orders the other lionesses to take Nala away. Sarabi tries to reason with and calm Scar, but he angrily asks if she had even heard his order, and she stands in defiance of him. Losing his patience, Scar again tells the lionesses to take Nala away and reminds them that they must do what he says, because he is the king. The lionesses and Zazu create a dense circle around Nala to protect her. Scar understands this as rebellion and says that he would be happy to play their game, because he doesn't require their respect, just their obedience. At this moment, Pride Rock overtakes the hazy atmosphere of the Elephant Graveyard, and hyenas appear. The lionesses start to growl at them, ready for battle, but then a lot of hyenas emerge from the rocks and surround the lionesses, singing the reprise of "Be Prepared." Scar says that he will no longer tolerate their opposition, and a hyena agrees with him. The hyenas then attack Nala, the most problematic lioness, and she involuntarily leaves Pride Rock, aware that she must find a way to stop Scar's tyrannical reign. The evil king follows Nala with his eyes until she has disappeared into the horizon. Trivia Video References Category:Concepts Category:Events Category:Deleted Events